


Studying

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Established Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, F/M, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Restraints, Stiles and Jackson are almost friends, Under-negotiated Kink, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: Stiles didn’t know what he’d expected when he’d gotten Lydia’s text, telling him to come over. He was pretty sure it definitely hadn’t been anything remotely close to what he got





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> **_SPOILERS:_**  
>  Everything in this fic has been previous discussed and agreed upon by Lydia and Jackson; the dub-con tag pertains to Stiles as he has no knowledge of what's going to happen when he gets to Lydia and Jackson's apartment, nor is he ever asked if he want any of what's happening.  
> Additional note: This is a work of fiction. As such I, as the author, have decided that the people depicted in this story are enthusiasticly consenting to everything going on. You should not take this story and apply it to real life.

Stiles didn’t know what he’d expected when he’d gotten Lydia’s text, telling him to come over. He was pretty sure it definitely hadn’t been anything remotely close to what he got.

Lydia, Jackson and Stiles had somehow all three managed to end up at the same college; by then Stiles had long since left behind his idolization of the strawberry blonde goddess and they’d formed a strong friendship - strong enough that Jackson had been forced to play nice whenever he was in Stiles’ vicinity. It had been… weird, but by now they were something closer to actual friends rather than whatever they’d been before.

Lydia and Jackson - still together despite or maybe because of all that had happened in Beacon Hills - had rented a tiny apartment close to campus. The front door lead to a short entryway just big enough to take off your shoes and coat then you’d open another door and you’d be standing in their living slash bedroom; to the left was a door leading to the bathroom and to the right a half wall separating the room from the tiny kitchen. Stiles has spent countless hours here, but he’s never seen anything like this.

He closes and locks the front door behind him, calls out a greeting while taking of his shoes and jacket hoping it’s just him and Lydia today. He’s in the middle of a tirade about one of his professors when he opens the door into the living room and just _stops_ , his body going completely still and his mouth hanging open while his eyes widen in surprise.

She’s sitting on something that seems to be an odd mix of chair, pillow and bean bag; her feet firmly planted on the floor and chains around her legs just above her knees safely mounted on the wall to keep her legs as far apart as possible. Leather straps with clamps are wrapped securely around her thighs the clamps attached to her labias spreading her wide open, the skin glistening in the light shining down on her and as Stiles watches slick pulses from her pussy leaving no illusion as to what the shine really is.

A sound makes him tear his eyes from her exposed cunt, over her flat stomach to her pale breasts, the rosey nipples straining against the metal encasing them. Stiles’ cock is by now painfully hard and he’s drooling as he follows the chain connecting the nipple clamps to the gag around Lydia’s lower face, a ring in the middle forcing her mouth open, saliva pooling on her tongue only to float over her lips and down her skin. Her arms are stretched above her head locked in a steel contraption Stiles doesn’t have time to spare more than a fleeting glance when there’s a voice right next to him.

“She tastes even better than she looks.”

Stiles startles, had thought Lydia was home alone; a blush spreads on his cheeks and shame’s rolling off of him at getting caught and yet he can’t seem to take his eyes off Lydia’s shining pussy where they’ve traveled back on their own accord; his mouth watering at the thought. Jackson’s hand on the small of his back giving him a slight push, making him overbalance and fall to his knees right in front of the furniture thing Lydia’s sitting on. She rises her hips in invitation and who is he to deny a lady.

His nose is filled with the smell of her, her flavor exploding on his tongue as it makes an experimenting lick over her inner lips and clit. The sound it pulls from her makes the thought of Jackson fly right out of his head and causes him to move closer.

His every lick, slurp, suck, bite, fuck is met by her trying to thrust her hips to meet him, get him closer, deeper, to push her over the precipice she’s so clearly perched on. But every time he feels her tighten under him he pulls back, kisses the spread out labia before lapping at the slick continuously leaking out of her bared hole.

Lydia’s noises are growing in both intensity and desperation, her cunt clenching around his tongue when he fucks it inside her and he’s a little afraid she’ll hurt herself as she desperately tries to move her body closer to him. Stiles is already moving to comply with her demands when a hand in his hair stops him just an inch away, helpless to do anything but let his breath fan over her exposed core.

Another hand moves into his field of vision a finger against his lips causing him to part them in surprise, only to have his mouth invaded by the digit. There’s hot, heavy breath in his ear and when he lifts his eyes to meet Lydia’s hers are wide open, the pupil blown and it’s as if the smell of her intensifies as her eyes track the movement of the finger moving in and out of Stiles’s mouth. He makes a sound he didn’t even know he was capable of when Jackson doesn’t push the finger back in, but it fades when his other hand tightens in Stiles’ hair and he whispers “look” in his ear. It’s clearly an order and despite Stiles being notoriously incapable of following those he still does as he’s told.  
He’s not disappointed.

Jackson’s thumb’s huge against Lydia’s flesh hiding her from Stiles’ eyes and he’d be disappointed if jackson didn’t start moving his hand expertly drawing even more high pitched sounds from the girl above them. Just as she had with Stiles Lydia’s trying to move and without being told Stiles reaches out to grip her hips, effectively pinning her; the pet to his hair tells him he made the right call.

He watches in fascination as Jackson penetrates his girlfriend with his index and middle finger, soaking them with her juices as his thumb keeps rubbing circles on her clit. When the sounds from Lydia loses some of their desperation to be replaced by discomfort Jackson lifts the thumb free of her body and starts moving the other two from her entrance up to her clit in a continuous up and down; it soon has her keening again and then Stiles can _see her come_ , every muscle locking up as she screams through the gag and her cunt clenches around nothing.

Jackson keeps stroking her through it and once she relaxes and Stiles thinks it’s over he keeps going, Lydia’s whole body shaking with her release as he keeps driving her over the edge to the point where her face is wet with tears and snot and still he keeps going, going, going. At one point he uses the hand in Stiles hair to push him closer, letting Stiles drink up everything Lydia has to give, his tongue moving between Jackson’s fingers over her exposed clit around her hole and inside.

When she finally dries up Jackson slowly stops moving his hand letting it rest on her mound while encouraging Stiles to keep up his ministrations for a few more minutes, When he finally pulls him from Lydia’s skin and to his feet Stiles finds he can barely stand no less protest Jackson unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down his thighs.

Once they’re down around his ankles Jackson carefully maneuvers him so he stands between Lydia’s spread legs, his toes touching her buttcheeks his hard cock in her face. Jackson brings his arms up flattens his hands against the wall to brace him and then gently grabs his cock and feeds it through the ring in Lydia’s gag until he’s sheathed all the way.

Stiles still isn’t all that steady on his feet but once he’s placed to Jackson’s satisfaction he moves closer a line of heat against Stiles’ backside and with a firm grip on Stiles’ hips starts moving him back and forth. There’s no real finesse to it but Jackson’s strong enough to get a nice speed going and Lydia’s throat constrict wonderfully around him when his length is forced down as far as it can go. He’s so keyed up by now he’s impressed by his own stamina when he doesn’t come the first time his cockhead hits the roof of Lydia’s mouth, or the second, fifth, tenth time even. In fact it takes a rigid length against his ass and Jackson whispering in his ear “next she’s going to fuck you while I suck your brain out through your dick” for Stiles to empty himself down Lydia’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed consider leaving kudos and/or a comment


End file.
